


Большие птицы летят домой

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), Red_Sally



Category: BUCK-TICK, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU и частичный ретеллинг мультсериала, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Retelling, заимствования топонимов, замена имен собственных, стихи в эпиграфе
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Война с империей Галра закончилась, и Львы возвращаются на Землю.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Большие птицы летят домой

Как безмятежна хлябь, и твердь, и гладь.  
Обратный путь растянется на годы.  
Мы выучимся слышать, а не звать;  
Не ждать от одиночества свободы;  
Распахивать объятья широко,  
Встречая все, чему дано случиться...  
И спать спокойно. Это так легко,  
Когда летят домой большие птицы.

*******

Багровая звезда неторопливо росла на смотровых экранах, согревая, казалось, даже сквозь необъятную пустоту, заставляя звенеть и поскрипывать холодную после прыжка обшивку корабля. Они плыли вперед, и знакомая планетка крошечной точкой темнела на фоне своего раскаленного светила.  
Иссей длинными шагами мерил мостик. В красноватом полумраке кожа его казалась терракотовой, а украшенные перьями мелкие косички - лиловыми, но, стоило Атсуши приблизиться, освещение переменилось, а вместе с ним - и цвета. Иссей приветственно кивнул и остановился у центрального экрана.  
\- Когда мы улетали отсюда, все было в порядке, - сказал Атсуши. - Что-то изменилось?  
\- Пока неизвестно. Связи нет, и появится она не раньше, чем зайдет самый крупный из спутников. Но меня что-то настораживает. Слишком…  
\- Спокойно? - спросил Атсуши. - Ты дуешь на воду. Прошло время, когда мы прыгали через подпространство из одной засады в другую.  
Иссей бросил взгляд на экраны, думая, очевидно, о том же. Во время войны порой приходилось удирать с целой эскадрильей галра на хвосте, заходя на прыжок в самых неожиданных для противника точках, и ждать встречи на выходе. Но война закончилась. Все вокруг было тихо, пусто и безмятежно - только горела звезда.  
\- Можем слетать на разведку, - предложил Атсуши, глядя в нервное узкое лицо Иссея. - Львам не помешало бы проветриться.  
\- Если Имаи даст добро - летите. Держитесь подальше от спутника.

В сумрачном ангаре гасли один за другим защитные куполы вокруг громадных механических кошек, когда их пилоты подходили к ним достаточно близко. Последним по сложившемуся за годы ритуалу замерцал и впустил седока Черный Лев. Прежде чем подняться в кабину, Атсуши коснулся холодной звериной морды, спрашивая себя, почему каждый раз с таким замиранием сердца ждет отклика боевой машины. Как будто может не дождаться.  
\- Не молчи, - попросил он.  
И уже сидя в кабине и глядя глазами Льва на медленно открывающийся шлюз, скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, громовой рев вожака.

Их было пятеро, как и Детей Циветы, - и поначалу казалось, что все решится само собой. Желтый, Зеленый, Синий, Красный и Черный. Это было так давно. Совсем мальчишками они подходили к спящим Львам, предоставляя им выбирать, кто сядет за штурвал. Из казавшихся еще путаными и странными объяснений Иссея они поняли только, что каждый Лев сам решает, кто будет им управлять, что эти древние машины наделены мощным собственным сознанием и, если все сложится, будут помогать людям в бою. О боях тогда совсем не думалось, половина напутствий и предостережений пролетала мимо ушей - впереди желтыми огнями горели глаза фантастических неземных машин, и азарт и предвкушение затмевали собой все остальное. Атсуши не замедляя шага прошел мимо Черного Льва, самого крупного и грозного из всех, и остановился перед тем, который сразу привлек его внимание. Но защитный купол не гас.  
\- Кис-кис-кис? - сказал Атсуши и вытянул вперед руку ладонью вверх.  
Толл уже нашел своего Льва: желтый купол пропал, и тяжеловесная, приземистая громадина склонила голову, позволяя дотянуться до носа. Высокий и тонконогий Зеленый Лев припал к земле, разинув пасть, и Хиде поднимался в кабину. Перед Синим Львом Юта протянул к куполу обе руки, словно раскрывая объятия старому приятелю. Тот принял его легко, как легко до этого нес сюда сквозь космос их всех. Сердце Атсуши частило. Он так и стоял, протянув перед собой пустую ладонь, но молчаливая просьба оставалась без ответа. Рядом улыбался Черному Льву Имаи, и улыбка из растерянной почему-то делалась хитрой и понимающей. Лев не отзывался ему, хотя это шло против всего, что для Атсуши было само собой разумеющимся.  
\- Давай-ка поменяемся, - предложил Имаи и тут же потянул его за рукав.  
Перед Черным Львом Атсуши замер - и чуть не отпрыгнул назад, когда щит купола замерцал и исчез. Все так просто? Ему - взять и сделаться Голосом Циветы? С чего? Часть его радовалась и гордилась собой - но она была так ничтожна. Черный Лев ошибся, это не его место, следовало выбрать спокойного, уверенного, легкого на подъем Имаи… Но тот уже гладил по морде Красного Льва и улыбался еще хитрее, чем минуту назад.

\- Аччан! - Атсуши вздрогнул, выныривая из воспоминаний. Голос Имаи в коммуникаторе смеялся. - Ты еще с нами? Веди!  
Атсуши помотал головой и обнял штурвал. Черный Лев поднялся на лапы, а потом - и на крыло.  
Мгновение отрыва от опоры заставило дыхание замереть. Ангар остался позади, и звезды рванулись навстречу, когда львы снопами цветного фейерверка вылетели в пустоту.  
\- Хиде, видишь что-нибудь? - спросил Атсуши.  
\- Пока ничего, - был ответ. - На радарах пусто, мы одни.  
\- Это ничего не значит, - вмешался Толл. - Подойдем поближе?  
Атсуши покачал головой - на краю сознания в сомнении заворчал его Лев.  
\- Потеряем связь с кораблем.  
\- Зато сможем связаться с поверхностью, - заметил Имаи.  
Красный Лев свечой горел в боковом зрении, теплым облаком маячил на краю сознания, когда они клином облетели планету и начали снижаться над дневной стороной. Вел на самом деле он: как всегда. Атсуши летел на острие клина - но именно Имаи собрал их вместе до того, как им на головы свалился инопланетный истребитель, до того, как Синий Лев забрал их с Земли, а Иссей проснулся на своем древнем корабле, ни много ни мало, чтобы спасать Вселенную; Имаи прежде самого Атсуши понял, где его место в отряде.  
\- Так и сделаем, - кивнул Атсуши. - Летим туда.  
Тридцать лет назад их уже заносило в эту звездную систему, к этому солнцу, на маленькую зеленую планету. Она была их первым чужим миром, и именно здесь они нашли Иссея, еще не зная, что «Цивета» - не опустевший замок, а обитаемый корабль.  
\- Арус, говорит Голос Циветы, - произнес Атсуши. - Как слышно? Ответьте. Арус, говорит Голос Циветы.  
В эфире царила тишина, не нарушаемая даже помехами.  
\- У меня тоже молчат, - подал голос Хиде. - На всех частотах.  
\- Что-то неладно, - подтвердил Юта. - Возвращаемся?  
Черный Лев снова утробно заворчал; его мрачное беспокойство передавалось Атсуши, путало мысли.  
\- Мы обещали, что заглянем сюда, - сказал он. - Иссей догонит нас.  
Держа строй, они устремились вниз. Тишина мало-помалу становилась все тревожнее. Когда Львы миновали железный спутник Аруса, сигнал с корабля прервался, но с поверхности по-прежнему не было слышно ни звука. Рваные темные облака, клубившиеся внизу, не сулили радостной встречи.  
\- А может, местные спрятали передатчик куда подальше, - обронил Юта. - На «Цивету» они, помнится, молились все десять тысяч лет, что она там стояла. Вдруг они уже соорудили вокруг станции целый священный город и ходят туда только по большим праздникам?  
Может быть, он сказал что-то еще, но конец фразы утонул в оглушительном треске: это Львы нырнули в пелену облаков. Тишины больше не существовало. Сквозь помехи едва пробивались обрывки голосов; клин распался, их относило друг от друга вихрями внезапной бури, и в конце концов они замолкли, вцепившись каждый в свой штурвал, а механические кошки в ярости лупили себя хвостами по бокам, тщетно пытаясь оттянуть момент, когда полет превратится в падение.  
Приземление на лапы отдалось болью во всем теле. Гулко застонал металл.  
\- Все целы?  
Общий канал ожил.  
\- Имаи. Цел.  
\- Хиде. Цел. Вижу вас.  
\- Кажется, я сломал что-то.  
\- Свое чувство юмора ты сломал уже давно, Ании.  
Атсуши потер ладонями лицо.  
\- Помощь нужна? - спросил он.  
\- Нет, - буркнул Толл. - Все в порядке.  
\- Тогда выходим.  
Львы выпускали людей будто с неохотой. Но что бы ни подсказывало им обостренное чутье, приборам это было недоступно.  
\- Что-то я не припомню на Арусе таких пейзажей, - послышался сквозь помехи голос Хиде.  
Алое солнце мутным пятном расплывалось на полнеба. Оно прожигало плотные облака, казавшиеся с поверхности раскаленным матовым стеклом. Раскинувшаяся насколько хватало глаз желто-коричневая пустыня парила под его жаром, и в дрожащем воздухе все вокруг словно двигалось, замирая только под прямым взглядом. Приземлившиеся Львы подняли тучи мелкой красноватой пыли, которая не оседала, а так и клубилась в воздухе, забивая глаза и ноздри.  
\- А мне это кое-что напоминает, - пробормотал Толл. - И хотелось бы ошибаться, но не с нашим везением...  
\- Это они, - неожиданно внятно произнес Имаи где-то совсем рядом, почти в затылок.  
Атсуши оглянулся.  
Имаи рядом не было. И никого не было, они пропали, не оставив ни следов, ни теней на земле, и нигде не виднелось ни отблеска доспехов, ни голубого свечения шевронов. Грузные силуэты Львов не маячили сквозь пыль. Он остался один.  
Огни, вспыхнувшие впереди, полыхали лиловым, наливаясь все ярче, словно приближались или его самого несло к ним, хотя он не сделал ни шагу после того, как исчезла команда. И сквозь огненный коридор навстречу плыла, не касаясь земли, закутанная в плащ фигура колдуна. Еще до того, как тот откинул капюшон, Атсуши знал, кто перед ним, - и все равно вздрогнул.  
\- Привет, Сакураи-сан, - улыбнулся Йошики. - Ты постарел.  
Время боялось трогать колдунов Икс. Если не всматриваться, казалось, что черты Йошики не изменились вовсе за годы, прошедшие после окончания войны, но под пристальным взглядом становилось заметно, что лицо его превратилось в неподвижную фарфоровую маску, с которой смотрели выцветшие, почти желтые глаза. Он все еще был красив, но это была не так красота, которую он унес с Земли на угнанном истребителе галра. Не та, какую запомнил Атсуши, когда на очередной безымянной планете Йошики и его отряд взяли и ушли с колдунами, не говоря ни слова.  
\- Ты тоже изменился сильнее, чем стоило бы.  
\- А где же твоя Большая Птица?  
\- Иссей здесь, на орбите, - ответил Атсуши. - Если ты просто хотел повидаться, мог давно выйти на связь.  
\- Боишься меня? - спросил Йошики. - Мы ведь не враги, ты помнишь?  
В голове шумело. Магия Икс была способна пронизать собой что угодно, пробивая любые щиты и стены, но Атсуши не годился в ее сосуды - не то что Иссей или Йошики. Она сочилась сквозь поры, заполняя сознание беспорядочными образами. Бледное лицо и холодные светлые глаза хранили непривычно покорное выражение, застывшее в вечности между двумя секундами. Ожившая хрупкая статуэтка глядела снизу вверх, спрашивая о чем-то и немо обещая в ответ. Пальцы вплетались в волосы. Кожа теплела от мягких прикосновений. Но смиренный взгляд так не вязался со всем, чем был знаком ему Йошики, что в конце концов горло защекотало от смеха.  
Видение оборвалось резко и болезненно, как будто ему влепили пощечину.  
\- Я не считаю тебя врагом, - сказал Атсуши. - Но друзья так не поступают. Что ты здесь делаешь, что… что это все?  
Йошики развел руками.  
\- А ты разве не видишь? Это волшебство. Или Иссей так и не открыл тебе, что подчинять Квинтэссенцию можно по-разному? Колдуны Икс научили меня, друиды-галра признали мое главенство. Я превзошел их всех. Я могу сделать этот мир прекрасным.  
Лиловые огни вспыхнули ярче, озаряя - Атсуши завертел головой - необъятно огромный город. Иглы высотных домов подпирали небо. Широкие улицы горели сплошными реками света, и реки эти утекали за горизонт бесконечными лентами, пересекаясь, сливаясь и дробясь среди бесчисленных построек. Выверенная геометрия поражала четкостью линий, но город был пуст: дороги и проспекты, окна и двери, прорисованные в пространстве, ничто не хранило в себе дыхания жизни. Рисунок был завершен, совершенен. Искусствен.  
\- Мне больше нравились трава, деревья и соломенные хижины.  
Йошики поморщился.  
\- Иссей сделал тебя скучным, - сказал он. - Зачем ты подражаешь ему, ты же не он!  
\- Но и не ты, - пожал плечами Атсуши. - Где те, кто жил здесь? Они согласны жить в твоем прекрасном мире? Или вся их Квинтэссенция ушла на твои чертежи?  
Об этом не хотелось думать, но здесь и крылась опасность магии. Заклинания требовали огромных затрат энергии, и колдун, не имея достаточных запасов жизненной силы, волей-неволей черпал ее - Квинтэссенцию - отовсюду, куда мог дотянуться, не ограниченный ничем, кроме собственного чувства меры. Иссею на памяти Атсуши это чувство не изменяло ни разу. Колдунов Икс подобные детали не беспокоили.  
\- Ты обижаешь меня, - Йошики покачал головой. - Я никому не желаю зла, разве что кто-то окажется не в том месте не в то время. Но неужели результат не стоит того? Мы все служим одной цели. Изменяем мир.  
\- Мы изменили его, когда закончили войну. Нам больше нечего здесь делать, дальше мир справится сам. Пора домой.  
Сияющий город померк. Вокруг снова тускло алела пустыня, и лиловый коридор огней призрачно светился сквозь пыльную взвесь. На лице Йошики застыло выражение высокомерного разочарования.  
\- Ты забыл, как мы здесь оказались. Мы не солдаты, не добровольцы, это была не наша война. Я полетел за вами, чтобы вернуть, но никто из нас так и не вернулся. И даже тех, кем мы были, не стало.  
\- Но мы можем вернуться вместе, Йошики, - выдохнул Атсуши, зная, что хватается за соломинку. - Снова оказаться на Земле. Просто летим с нами! Пусть магией занимаются те, кто ее придумал, бросай это и давай вернемся.  
Йошики улыбнулся - светлые глаза так и остались серьезными и холодными.  
\- Мой дом теперь - вся Вселенная, и я слишком хорошо знаю, чего хочу. А ты знаешь? Человеческие жизни так коротки и хрупки, любая может оборваться каждую секунду, и не всякий это заметит, даже будучи рядом и глядя в упор. Ты точно уверен, что тебе еще есть куда возвращаться?  
Атсуши пробрало холодом.  
Он плохо помнил родителей. Мать осталась в памяти чередой разрозненных эфемерных образов - скорее, добрым духом дома и очага, чем живым человеком. Отец рядом с этим божеством и вовсе терялся: воспоминания о нем казались зыбкими и тусклыми, ускользали из неуверенной хватки, оставляя после себя только тяжелое беспокойство. Порой Атсуши сомневался в его существовании. Порой думал, что память милосердно прячет от него что-то, чего не стоит помнить, если не хочешь потерять покой и сон. Эти мысли приносили облегчение, за которое мгновенно становилось стыдно. Йошики знал все это.  
\- Сломанные всегда узнают друг друга, Сакураи-сан, - сказал он. - И магия для этого не нужна.  
Голос Имаи раздался на этот раз прямо в голове - и изнутри стучал в виски.  
«Ты не сломан».  
\- Я не сломан, - бездумно повторил Атсуши. Слова ничего не весили, срывались с языка легко, как песня, и он повторял, пока в мозгу снова не стало тихо. - И ты тоже. А то, что не сломано, исправить невозможно.  
Бледные губы Йошики сжались в нить.  
\- Ничего. Я подожду, пока ты не поймешь.  
Атсуши едва успел закрыть лицо ладонями - ярко полыхнуло белым, мгновенное пламя обожгло кожу, и Йошики пропал, как не было. Проморгавшись, Атсуши запустил пальцы в волосы.  
\- Да и хрен с ним, - послышался за спиной раздраженный голос Толла. - Пусть носится со своей магией, пока гонора хватит…  
Морок рассеялся. Вместе с Йошики исчезло и гнетущее чувство сиротства и беспомощности: теперь он слышал остальных, осознавал их присутствие и мог успокоиться. Он больше не был один.  
\- Ты лицо его видел? - спросил Юта. - Думаешь, насколько его хватит?  
\- Думаю, он всем показал примерно одно и то же, - сказал Толл, и в лицо плеснуло жаром.  
Подошел Имаи: его Атсуши ощущал за правым плечом ясно, как будто видел. Вот для чего магия и в самом деле не требовалась. Он все-таки оглянулся - да, все были здесь, стояли на местах, никто никуда не пропадал и не терялся в красной пыли. Мало-помалу она оседала, и безрадостный пейзаж обретал четкость.  
\- Спасибо, - шепнул Атсуши.  
Имаи удивленно взглянул на него.  
Из мутных темных пятен проступали голые стволы деревьев, очертания жилищ и оград вокруг обширного пустыря, так и не застроенного с тех пор, как оттуда взлетела вросшая в землю «Цивета». Только обнесенного по краю тонкими, как шипы, каменными столбами, на которых еще дотлевали лиловые угли рун.  
\- Ну, действует он, надо признать, эффектно, - вздохнул Толл. - И все-таки иногда гением быть мало.  
Юта при этих словах бросил быстрый взгляд на Имаи, и Атсуши помимо воли рассмеялся.  
\- Идемте отсюда, - сказал он. - Хиде, свяжись с «Циветой», передай Иссею новости. И нужно отыскать кого-нибудь здесь.

*******  
Местные жители отыскались сами: неторопливо и опасливо отворяли двери, глядели из окон на Львов и на них пятерых. Кое-кто посмелее выходил навстречу. К тому времени, когда Иссей выслушал первый отчет Хиде и посадил «Цивету» ровно посередине пустыря, из домов высыпали не меньше сотни арусиан. Они устремились к кораблю, обходя, обтекая каменные столбы. Атсуши успел, правда, разглядеть пожилую женщину, которая, поозиравшись и замедлив бег, вдруг с силой боднула рожками один из столбов, тот покосился, и лиловый уголек на нем замерцал и потух. А женщина побежала дальше: туда, где с корабля сошел Иссей.  
Он возвышался над собравшимися, самые высокие из которых едва доставали ему до пояса. Горячий ветер шевелил перышки в его косах, но сам он замер недвижно, точно прислушиваясь к чему-то, и мало-помалу гомонившая вокруг толпа тоже притихла. Оказавшись в пределах кольца каменных столбов, Атсуши увидел над головами коренастых местных бирюзовые сполохи. Иссей ворожил.  
Тонкие ручейки света текли из-под земли, пробиваясь сквозь красную пыль. Хмурые лица аруссиан, озаренные этим светом, ненадолго прояснялись, но вот он померк, и по толпе прошел ропот.  
\- Жители Аруса, - произнес Иссей. - Мы здесь, чтобы помочь вам.  
\- Вас не было слишком долго, - проворчал стоявший в первых рядах незнакомый старик. - Колдуны Икс поспели раньше.  
\- Простите меня, - Иссей опустил голову. - Я опоздал.  
\- Мы опоздали, - торопливо вмешался Атсуши. - Но все же прогнали колдунов.  
\- А кто поправит то, что они тут наворотили? - снова крикнули из толпы.  
Иссей сжал губы и ответил Атсуши долгим нечитаемым взглядом.  
\- Арус сильно пострадал от их магии, - сказал он. - Его жизненные соки почти иссушены, и их восстановление отнимет все силы и время, которыми я располагаю.  
Воцарилось ошеломленное молчание.  
\- Значит, - неуверенно начал Атсуши, - наше возвращение на Землю откладывается?  
\- Вы вернетесь в срок, - покачал головой Иссей. - Я знаю, что никто из вас не собирается провести всю жизнь от прыжка до прыжка, и не прошу никого задерживаться со мной. Но я и «Цивета» останемся здесь.  
Толл и Юта переглянулись. Хиде неотрывно смотрел на Иссея, и наконец все-таки решился:  
\- Ты же так хотел побывать на Земле. Как мы полетим без тебя?  
\- Львы донесут вас до Земли, а после вы можете стать их хранителями сами либо отослать их на Арус. Мне хотелось навестить мир, откуда пошел мой род. Но эта планета так долго берегла меня. Она больна, и я не могу ее бросить.  
Острая обида кольнула в груди и отступила. Атсуши не имел права чувствовать, что бросают его. Он вздрогнул, когда Имаи сжал его плечо и тихо предложил, обращаясь как будто даже не к Иссею, а к земле под ногами:  
\- Мы можем поделиться с тобой теми силами, которые есть у нас. Чтобы вылечить Арус вместе. Ты не черпаешь Квинтэссенцию из живых существ, как колдуны Икс, но можешь взять отданную добровольно.  
Иссей улыбнулся.  
\- Она вам еще пригодится.  
Имаи кивнул и отступил в сторону. Плечам стало холодно. Атсуши окинул взглядом бесплодную пустыню с торчащими из пыли сухими остовами деревьев. И торопливо поднялся на корабль, больше ни на кого не глядя.  
До сих пор возвращение домой казалось лишь еще одним совместным приключением, и долгий спокойный полет заставил его расслабиться, уверившись в том, что опасность миновала. В мыслях он уже показывал Иссею самые красивые уголки Земли, открывал двери своего дома, звал в гости Имаи и остальных. Его рассудок стремился к дому, и тело на мчащемся сквозь космос корабле только догоняло его. Прежде, думая о пробуждении магического дара Йошики и о его уходе, он еще надеялся, что рано или поздно тот объявится или даст знать о себе. Но не так. Колдуны Икс воспитали себе превосходного верховного мага. Иссей сидел на голой земле, зарывшись пальцами в пыль, и пытался напоить одним собой истощенную планету, отказываясь от помощи. В сердце «Циветы» что-то тревожно гудело, как будто корабль чувствовал, как его хозяин теряет силы. Львы напряженно застыли на краю поселения, припав на лапы и закрывшись силовыми куполами, точно и им хотелось побыть одним и никого не видеть.  
С той минуты, как Арус возник на экранах в рубке «Циветы», все события дня казались затянувшимся кошмаром. В своей каюте Атсуши долго плескал в лицо холодной водой - и, не дождавшись облегчения, сунул под кран голову. В висках заломило. С намокшей косы потекло на пол. Почувствовав, как жжет под веками, он резко выпрямился, и из зеркала на него глянул дикими глазами испуганный старик с молодым лицом.  
Белая прядь в волосах, отметившая первый год войны, стала шире. Седина расползлась по вискам и темени, отросшая коса лежала на плече тяжелая и жесткая, как кнут. Атсуши взвесил ее в руке, думая о том, как в боях, когда Черный Лев хлестал воздух хвостом, коса била Атсуши по спине, не то подстегивая и торопя, не то наказывая за время, проведенное в этой другой жизни. Он потянул из голенища нож, зажмурился и, ухватив потуже, срезал волосы у самого затылка.  
Его появление на корабельной кухне вызвало оторопь. Хиде молча проводил его взглядом от двери до длинного стола, за которым расселись остальные. Юта хихикнул. Толл механически потянулся к собственным волосам, неизменным жестким гребнем торчащим вверх, тут же отдернул руку и неодобрительно поджал губы. Имаи склонил голову к плечу, потом поднялся с места.  
\- Сядь, Аччан, - попросил он. И, когда Атсуши подчинился, взял из рук Хиде протянутые ножницы.  
Первым из кухни ушел Толл. Хиде отвернулся к плите, сунул в руки Юте полную тарелку и вывел его через пару минут. Под щелканье ножниц Атсуши закрыл глаза, отвел голову назад.  
\- Иногда я как будто забываю, откуда мы здесь, - сказал он. - Что мы земляне. Наша жизнь так далека от прежней.  
Имаи цокнул языком.  
\- Она все еще наша. И потом, мы же нашли себе подходящую компанию.  
\- Иссей не в счет, - фыркнул Атсуши. - Он родился на Альтее, а если бы и на Земле - он проспал на Арусе десять тысяч лет, так что сейчас он еще меньший землянин, чем мы.  
\- Но корабль называется «Цивета». А в библиотеке хранятся голограммы вполне земных пейзажей, хотя отцовское напутствие Иссею и записано не там.  
Атсуши вздохнул и, когда Имаи отложил ножницы, откинул голову ему на грудь.  
Отец Иссея, последняя Большая Птица, отослал его с гибнущей планеты запертым в криокапсуле, лишь бы сохранить ему жизнь. Огромная королевская семья любила его так сильно, что их забота грела его до сих пор. Именно благодаря своим предкам через несколько эпох после гибели родного мира Иссей по-прежнему мог жить и дышать, подставлял острое лицо ветрам незнакомых планет, и бесчисленные солнца играли на едва заметно золотящейся коже. Хватало ли ему этого? Жалел ли он хоть минуту о том, какую ношу на него взвалил его род, какую ответственность ему оставили в наследство? Или малодушные мысли роились только в голове Атсуши, а Иссею, как и остальным, были просто не свойственны?  
Атсуши бросил свою семью на Земле. Родителей, которых уже не надеялся застать живыми, и брата, лицо которого теперь не мог себе представить, потому что они никогда не были похожи. И сколько бы времени ни пролетело, это не шло из головы. Оттого он всегда был уязвим против магии Йошики: единожды приблизившись, тот видел его насквозь и знал все слабые места и слепые пятна.  
\- Мне надо поговорить с Иссеем.  
Имаи взъерошил его еще влажные волосы.  
\- Надо, - согласился он. - Он тоже так сказал.

Когда Атсуши вышел под открытое небо, солнце Аруса уже закатилось. В густых сумерках струи голубого света выглядели намного ярче, чем днем. Иссей оглянулся на звук шагов и кивком пригласил Атсуши сесть рядом. Отнял от земли одну руку и коснулся его остриженных волос, пока с пальцев другой текли и текли прозрачные лучи.  
\- Не думай, что я бросаю тебя.  
\- Я и не думал, - соврал Атсуши. - Я знаю, почему ты остаешься. Но ты зря не позволяешь тебе помочь.  
\- Вам предстоит дорога, а я уже дома.  
\- А если Арус выпьет тебя до дна?  
\- Этого не случится. Мы связаны и не можем дать друг другу погибнуть. Кто знает, может, когда-нибудь я и долечу до Земли.  
\- И ты не хочешь, чтобы мы остались?  
\- А ты хочешь?  
Атсуши прикусил губу.  
\- Нет, - ответил он. - После сегодняшней встречи я еще сильнее хочу домой. Но что если Йошики прав? Я не знаю, к чему мы вернемся. Остальные молчат, но думают о том же: где сейчас их родные, как их встретят. Это больно. Узнаем ли мы друг друга?  
Он бы себя не узнал. Он правда никогда не был ни воином, ни особенным храбрецом, первые битвы, первые раны и первая седина привели его в ужас, который не отпускал его до самого конца войны. Поверх старых шрамов ложились свежие, ещё порой ноющие беспокойными ночами. Побелевшие, истончившиеся рубцы уже не болели. Но они по-прежнему были видны. И когда Иссей повернул его лицом к себе, Атсуши поднял голову, подставляя взгляду оставленные временем следы. Пальцы, отводящие волосы со лба, показались ему очень холодными.  
\- Ты думаешь, твои шрамы делают тебя тобой? - спросил Иссей. - Перестанешь ли ты сознавать себя, не видя зеркала? Забудешь ли свои потери и свои победы? Твоя суть - это огонь, который горит в тебе. Огонь, позволивший твоим ранам остаться шрамами, а не язвами. Черный Лев узнал тебя по этому огню, как узнает любой, кому ты близок. Разве ты не слышишь, что он уже очень давно поет твоим голосом?  
\- Но что мне делать дальше?  
\- Жить, - улыбнулся Иссей. - Ты же знаешь, что обрезать волосы - значит, заново начать отсчет. Начните его. Вы переросли Детей Циветы и дали мне гораздо больше, чем я мог дать каждому из вас. Я научил вас драться, но летать вы научились сами. Так что теперь это вы - Большие Птицы.

*******  
Плывущие навстречу звезды были по-прежнему чужими, как и далекие системы, остававшиеся призрачными облаками света на смотровых экранах. Но путь подходил к концу: это ощущалось все явственнее, звенело в сухом воздухе, слышалось в каждом слове на общем канале, окутывало спокойствием, когда коммуникатор молчал. Словно они очнулись от долгого и яркого, но все-таки сна.  
\- Хисаши. Похоже, мы состарились?  
Он начинал тосковать по Иссею. Слишком родной стала его долговязая фигура, мерившая длинными шагами пространство вдоль ряда смотровых экранов, слишком привык Атсуши искать утешения в его словах. Засыпая и просыпаясь в кабине Черного Льва, он ловил себя на том, что в обрывках сна ищет взглядом тень Большой Птицы. Но Львы уже далеко унесли их от Аруса и «Циветы», летя заданным курсом. До точки прыжка оставалось совсем немного.  
\- Вот еще, - фыркнул Имаи. - Ты как хочешь, а я себя стариком не чувствую. Хотя я на четыре месяца тебя старше.  
\- Четыре месяца.  
Атсуши помолчал, потом снова заговорил:  
\- Мы провели вне дома тридцать лет. Как думаешь, что там сейчас происходит?  
Имаи тоже подал голос не сразу.  
\- Хочешь знать, жив ли еще кто-нибудь из наших знакомых?  
\- Ну, и это тоже…  
\- Понятия не имею. Надеюсь на это, не сто же лет прошло. Было бы здорово посмотреть на их лица, когда мы приземлимся. Но сейчас я точно знаю только одно.  
Атсуши поднял бровь. Имаи не мог видеть этого из кабины Красного Льва, но и не видя друг друга, все они, все пятеро, словно сидели рядом, глядя вперед.  
\- Первым делом на Земле я закажу пожрать, - пояснил Имаи. - Хиде отлично готовит, но меня здорово достали сушеные бальмерские угри и арусианская водка.  
Атсуши растерянно хмыкнул. На уме у Имаи явно было другое. У него и самого на сердце кошки скребли, но вслух он тоже сказал не это.  
\- А я не знаю. Закурю, наверное. Если на Земле сейчас еще курят.  
\- Да куда они денутся…  
Вереница бледных лун скользила мимо. На одной из них бушевала гроза, но отблески молний выглядели как слабые розовые искры.  
\- А вдруг? - обронил Атсуши. - Да и если я правильно помню устав, космолетчикам запрещено. Пить, курить, крутить романы внутри экипажа, что-то там еще...  
\- Значит, очень хорошо, - заметил Имаи, - что мы уже давно не космолетчики.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
